


Downtime

by dragon_zena



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just vibes truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_zena/pseuds/dragon_zena
Summary: No one in the Underworld requires air to breathe, not really. But the King—Theseus—he is alwaysalivein the aftermath.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguine_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_gay/gifts).



> gently pushes this forward...this is my first Hades fic...and it is for the lovely Tiosa (who writes incredible fics, check them out if you get the chance, their handle is tagged)!!! thank you so much for the commission !! I hope you enjoy it mwah mwah mwah!!

It's in the downtime, between battles hard-won (or not—it seems that the short one is the only one that poses a challenge for Asterius and the King, lately). It's in the sweat dripping down the King's face, the way that his smug smile relaxes into something calmer, instead. Sated. The way that his nose wrinkles as he sets his spear into the ground, point-first. Not excessive. Not overcompensating. It's in the stretch of his muscles, in his measured breaths, the way his chest rises and falls.

No one in the Underworld requires air to breathe, not really. But the King—Theseus—he is always  _ alive _ in the aftermath.

The two of them do not stray too far from one another, even after defeating their challenger (or being defeated, themselves). Still, there is a small group of shades hovering in the stands, flighty and excited. They are perched atop a banner of himself, and the shade in the middle—her young, ghostly face flushed in embarrassment—holds multiple crowns of flowers.

He chuffs, looks down at the King and finds him already watching the group with narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow. He does not look particularly bothered, and, at the sound of Asterius's snort, he blinks, clapping him solidly on his bicep.

"Well!" He starts. "Are you going to keep our beloved fans waiting, Asterius? They're practically vibrating with excitement, over there!"

Asterius eyes the way that he places his hands on his hips, the way he puffs out his chest and grins. Overcompensating, again. "Of course, King. There is no need to wait. I will follow within the next few moments."

Theseus blinks before nodding, clapping Asterius on the shoulder once more and making his way out into the fields of Elysium. 

It is only then that the group of shades make themselves known, the flustered individual in the middle timidly shuffling forward. When she quietly gestures at his horns with two fresh-looking flower crowns, glowing with life, albeit made with the hands of an amateur, he simply chuffs again with a quiet, short "you may."

Of course, she is too short to reach his horns. There are not many competitors that share Asterius’s height, let alone any fans. He finds it endearing, truthfully. Thinks of the short one, Zagreus, who has adopted many measures to fight against those who win against him in a battle of height. Thinks of Theseus—the King, who would refuse to acknowledge the existence of any height difference, lest the other be shorter than him (or just Asterius, whom he stares up at some days-or-nights with bright-eyed  _ something _ ). 

He bends down so that she may reach, and her hands are soft and gentle as she stands on her tip-toes, laying one of the crowns upon his head. And although the crown is made with the hands of an amateur, Asterius cannot find it in himself to care, very much. It took time, and it is a gift, and he knows to appreciate even the smallest blessings. He is even more endeared when she hands him the second one, whispers that it is for Theseus, but not from her.

When he finally rejoins the King Theseus, waiting on the other side of the door to the arena with arms crossed, he snorts, foot pawing the ground, “Theseus.”

Theseus relaxes, staring up at him through blonde lashes. They are only in each other’s company now, after all. “Asterius.”

Asterius gently places the flower crown upon Theseus’s head before starting to make his way to the bathhouse. Behind him, Theseus splutters. Asterius does not have to turn around to know that his partner’s face is warm with something soft, flattered.

As much as Asterius values a challenge of strength, he values this a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> If they were OOC then it is because they weren't. yes they were <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! [Here](twitter.com/Dragon_Zena) is my twitter, and [here](https://wwwdragon-zena.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr! If you wanna follow or support! Yes <3


End file.
